


The Complete Works Of Dick Masturbation

by Rowdyroughboi



Category: Debasement14
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Female Reader, Incest, Mommy Kink, Multi, Somnophilia, dubcon, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyroughboi/pseuds/Rowdyroughboi
Summary: Eventually this is going to be a complete list of horny one shots featuring Debasement14 on twitter, each one inspired by one of Shakespeare's sonnets. They're going to have arangeof kinks of all varieties and feature the reader in both top & bottom situations. Most of them will be written in 3rd person because that's what I like to write best.Sonnet 17 is my favorite, so keep an eye out for when I eventually write something for that~Proceed with caution... And enjoy! ;)
Relationships: D/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Complete Works Of Dick Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter features a reader using They/them pronouns, but has a dick. The reader is referred to as Baby, sweetheart, and honey. D in this chapter is referred to as Mommy. It does not use any name replacements.
> 
> This fic features: Mdlb, somnophilia

_Cupid laid by his brand and fell asleep:  
_ _A maid of Dian’s this advantage found,  
_ _And his love-kindling fire did quickly steep  
_ _In a cold valley-fountain of that ground;  
_ _Which borrow’d from this holy fire of Love  
_ _A dateless lively heat, still to endure,  
_ _And grew a seething bath, which yet men prove  
_ _Against strange maladies a sovereign cure.  
_ _But at my mistress’ eye Love’s brand new-fired,  
T _ _he boy for trial needs would touch my breast;  
_ _I, sick withal, the help of bath desired,  
_ _And thither hied, a sad distemper’d guest,  
_ _But found no cure: the bath for my help lies  
_ _Where Cupid got new fire, my mistress’ eyes_

 **_\- Shakespeare_ ** ****

* * *

Mommy was... _Tired_.

He was exhausted, in fact. _Frustrated_ and overwhelmed by the sudden influx of work that’d he’d been dealing with, recently. Worst of all, it’d seemed to drag him away from his babies quite a bit at the moment, all of whom were rather desperate for his return. He let out a huff of breath, his drawing pen scratching perhaps a little more forcefully against the equipment than he might have allowed himself to normally be. 

Perhaps it was the lack of attention he wanted to be paying on his work, or maybe it was just his keen sense for any of his little darlings, but the soft padding of socks coming down the hall alerted him to a presence, his eyes shifting off to the side slightly as if this would allow him to see past his high-backed antique chair. A frown pulled at his lips when a soft voice called out to him, hesitation in every word. He couldn’t see them, but there was no doubt in his mind that they were peering around the edge of the open door, fingers of one hand wrapped delicately over the frame.

“Mommy?”

“Mommy is busy, little one,” he answered back, stern even if his heart broke a little to send them away. Truthfully, he wouldn’t have minded they stay, but he had _things to do_. Despite his quick dismissal, however, they called out to him, again.

“ _Mommy_.” There was a bit more whine in it this time, which he could easily have seen accompanied by a strong pout. No doubt it would be a cute sight, but he knew the moment that he dared to look his composure would be lost. He kept his back turned for his own sanity, but couldn’t help from letting out a soft sigh.

“Baby, you have to let Mommy work. I can’t play right now.”

“I don’t wanna play.”

This piqued his interest more than he knew was safe to admit. Despite himself, he hummed back a response absent-mindedly, his pen dancing across his drawing pad. “Then what do you want, sweetheart?”

There was a short silence, long enough to stop his pen in wonder over whether or not they’d left. Before he had a chance to call out to them, however, the voice returned with a shy hesitation weaved delicately into the words. It was soft and it left a flutter in his chest that he couldn’t seem to put a cap on once it’d started. “I.... Miss you, Mommy. Can I sit with you?”

“Oh, honey-”

“I’ll be good! You won’t even know I’m here!” they quickly interjected, their voice pitched in earnest insistence. “Please, _please_ ? I’ll do _anything_ you ask!”

“ _Anything_?” Mommy cooed back. He was losing this test of wills, his baby’s pleas tearing into the parts of his soul that was eager to make them happy. He finally caved in peering around his chair to look at them, only to be met with the other nodding energetically, the front of their shirt closed in their fists and their eyes sparkling with determination. It took barely a look as he knew he’d lost, sighing again as he waved them further into the room and out of the doorframe they’d taken up residence in. Their eyes widened comically with excitement and he watched with bemusement as they darted across the room as instructed. He took them by the arm and pulled them into his lap, tucking their head against his chest and settling one hand on their hip.

“I’ll let you stay, but only if you don’t distract me,” Mommy warned, his eyes narrowing at the top of the other’s head. “But if you start getting fussy, then I’m kicking you back out. Do I make myself clear?”

“Okay,” they chirped back, one ear pressed to Mommy’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. They already were starting to settle, eyes closed and a content smile settled on their lips, so Mommy left them be while returning his attention back to his work. It was nice, for a while, to have a little company. They kept to their word of behaving and he was able to actually focus on his work, the soft even breathing of the other acting as a nice background ambiance for what had previously been an irritatingly silent room. Mommy found himself absentmindedly rubbing soft circles into the other’s hip with his thumb and humming under his breath as he went. Before he knew it, they’d completely succumb to sleep.

This, however, was when things started getting more difficult.

This one was what appeared to be a rather _restless_ sleeper, shifting far too often for anyone’s comfort. It was distracting by all accounts, but especially as Mommy felt his dick getting harder for how the other’s ass seemed to slide perfectly over his crotch. The frustration had returned, but this time with a new instigator. He had the mind to kick the other out, focus on his work, but they still were snoozing so sweetly that it seemed almost _criminal_ to wake them up now. 

But if they couldn’t _leave_ it seemed _at least_ fair that they take responsibility for all their teasing. He gently repositioned them to sit properly in his lap, legs stretched out on either side of his body and nose nuzzled into his neck. He brought the hand not currently occupied with his pen down the curve of their thighs, appreciating the sight of his toy laid out for him so peacefully. His hand slid upward, slipping beneath the waistband of his baby's pants and finding the soft cock within, a smirk stretching over his lips at how neatly it fit in his hands. A couple of quiet noises came from the face in his neck as he caressed it, but the other seemed to sleep on.

After Mommy had gotten a good couple of strokes in, his hand wandered to settled against the other's ass, humming appreciatively. His drawing pen was finally set down, the corresponding pad pushed to one side of the desk while he repositioned his baby to lay over the edge of it, giving him a nice, full view of the ass he'd been fondling earlier. 

He paused a moment in search of something in one of his desk drawers, another hum of approval when the small bottle was finally located. The other's pants were shimmied over their hip, pooling at the point in which their knees curled around his body. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, fingers gripping the skin just beneath the other's ass. 

With all the grace expected of him, Mommy leaned forward to press a soft kiss on their right cheek, trailing a few more after that down to their hole. His tongue flicked out experimentally; And again, actually bothering to try and push past that barrier of muscle.

His baby _mewed_ , giving him a moment's pause in determining if he'd accidentally awoken the other, but _no_ . They still slept soundly. He half-heartedly wondered what kind of dreams they were having, how the things they were feeling might be _affecting it_. A dark flicker of amusement painted in his eyes as he earned himself another couple of soft noises, his spare hand holding tightly at their waist to give him better access. 

Despite the sleep still clinging to them, they seemed to have worked themselves into a bit of a mood, their dick half-hard where it hung between their legs. Not that Mommy could exactly say much different, his own cock straining against his zipper and _desperate_ to be free. 

He obliged it, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants just far enough to let his cock out. His fingers reached for the bottle from before, uncapping it and letting some of it dribble over his palm before taking himself in hand. He contemplated what to do with the treat before him as he worked himself, a groan of his own building up in his throat. Cumming over his baby's back might be nice, marking them for himself. Or maybe turning them over and finding those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, saliva dripping out of an unconscious mouth as he had his way with them. So many _possibilities_ that just begged to be taken.

Eventually, he had the thought that it'd be awfully _nice_ to have his baby roused from their sleep by a good fucking, words half-murmured as they reoriented themselves, only to find their face pressed firmly against the hard desk. Plenty hard and ready to take what was _his_ , Mommy pushed back his chair to give himself a little more room before angling the other over the desk, their shoulders resting lightly against the surface. One of his hands came to hold the other's hips in place while the other lined up his cock with their hole, still sparkling with how he'd eaten them out, earlier.

Another soft noise came from beneath him, but it was drowned out almost immediately by the low growl that met the air as Mommy breached that tight heat, pushing in as far as he could reasonably go. It was a little disorienting, getting so much after being frustratingly denied for so long thanks to other obligations. His babies really did know how to give him _exactly_ what he needed.

Soft whines drew him back to reality as he started rocking his hips gently, pulling a few soft words of encouragements past his lips almost on _instinct_. "Shhh... It's okay, baby..."

"M'mmy?" The other finally spoke, their voice slurred with tiredness. It hitched at the end when Mommy gave a sharp thrust inward, the hand not wrapped around their waist moving to push their shoulders a little more forcefully into the desk as to keep them from moving about as they slowly came to.

"Mommy's just taking a little break," he cooed back, interrupted partway through by a strangled groan from his own throat. "Hng- Y-You can go back to _sleep_."

" _Mommy_ ," that darling voice whined back; An insistent needy whine not unlike the one that had landed them here in the first place. Mommy groaned again, fingers digging a little more sharply into the other's hip. They seemed awake enough now to try and squirm, but being speared into a desk left little room to go anywhere. Mommy gave a particularly rough thrust to wordlessly demand that they stay _still_ . He wasn't done with them _quite yet_.

They keened under him, eyes beginning to sparkle with tears from the rough handling. Mommy cooed endearingly, praises rolling freely off his tongue. "You're being _so good_ for Mommy, baby. I'm gonna fill you up, make you feel _so good_ , so just hold on a little longer, okay?"

" _Don't wanna_ ," they whined, petulantly. Mommy _tsked_ , leaning over on the desk to better cover up his baby, his chest pressed firmly against their back. They gave a moan of their own as he picked up the pace a bit. "Nng- _M'mmy!_ "

" _Behave_ ," he chided back, shifting into hitting a different angle. A smile broke across Mommy's face at the heavy moan he got in return, knowing he had his baby _right_ where he wanted them.

"Oh, _there's_ my sweet little thing," he cooed, the hand holding them down by the shoulders moving to card through their hair. "You just lay down and let Mommy take care of you, baby. Okay?"

He only got a choked noise and a slight nod in return, but it was enough for him. He tightened his grip on the other's hair, forcing their head back down into the desk and picking up the pace, hitting that spot that had them squealing. 

All of it was so much - The heat, the cute little noises muffled by the surface of his desk, how tight their body was around him as they both inched closer to their release.

Mommy slid the hand resting in their hip to take their dick in hand, now hard and weeping. He pressed a kiss to their back, their words sweet and tilting upward in praise when they weren't interrupted by his groans. "Oh, so _good_ for me, baby. Do you want Mommy to help you cum?"

"Mommy _please_ !" they begged, tears trickling out of the corner of their eyes. So needy, so _wrecked_. They couldn't help peppering a few more kisses along their skin, drinking in the high of it all. 

"Cum for Mommy," he purred, pulling himself up to whisper it in their ear. The sweet voice and the hand around them proved to be _too much_ and they cried out, spilling into his waiting fingers. With a growl and a few sporadic thrusts, Mommy was cumming as well, filling up his baby just as promised.

For a moment they laid there, catching their breath. After a moment, Mommy pulled himself from his baby and went to go collect their pants from where they'd been pooled around their ankles this whole time.

Once their baby had been secured, he tucked himself away as well, flopping back into his chair with a groan. He pulled his baby back into his lap, reaching for his drawing pen with one hand as he rearranged them with the other.

"M'mmy," they mumbled, clearly exhausted from the ordeal. Mommy ran a hand through their hair, placing a quick kiss against their forehead.

"You were very good for me, Baby. Now, go back to sleep. Mommy still has work to do."


End file.
